Seeing Clearly
by trecebo
Summary: Sequel to Blind Sided and Double Vision. Sue and Hector deal with a few final issues...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

View Finder is a first person narrative. It is an **outsider's** glimpse into a private moment shared by those in a spiritual bond. Stfbeye is owned by Pebblehut and Hector's gang by Devil's Due and Marvel. 

**Prologue to Seeing Clearly: ViewFinder **

Where did I put that battery? There it is. Okay. Camera is all set to go. I can't believe I found this spot. It is perfect for the closing shots of my videography portfolio. Now to adjust the frame. There. The tree is just to the left, the four head stones are across center and the bench is just to the right. Pull back… Perfect. Now, I just have to wait until dawn.

The sunrise coming over the mountains in the background should make for a beautiful shot through the stones. They are the simplest yet most elegant ones in the whole cemetery. Black granite with one word inscribed on each. Simply put: LOVED. The tree is trimmed neatly and the grass is in good condition except for the stone nearest the tree. It appears someone was added not to long ago. Maybe as recently as a week. I know there were only three when I came out last month.

You know what they say about it being darkest before the dawn? It's true. A minute ago it was dark but I could still see and now, it's pitch black. God is getting ready for His next light show…

Ahhhhh…. Like a sleeping giant opening his eyes from slumber, the sun is making it's royal entrance. Yes! Perfect! This shot will be sooooo cooo…. Wait a minute…

There are people in the viewfinder now. No, no no no… Not today…. I'll have to come back tomorrow. Well, I'll let the camera run for a few minutes. Maybe they'll leave or I can get some interesting shots or something…

If I'm going to do that, I need to see who my props are. Close in a bit and stop. There is a blonde-headed woman on the bench. She's wearing gray, I think, dress pants and a deep rose blouse. The light is really picking up on that color. This might be good after all. The man with her is very tall and has brown hair. Not classic brown but it's nicely cut. Mmmmm…. Jeans, sport coat and a burgundy Henley. The light loves that color too. They are in profile so I can't see faces clearly, that and the light is still adjusting. They seem to be looking for something over toward the sunrise.

Pull back a bit and wait for the iris to adjust to the light amount. There. Just beyond the tree, coming in with the sunrise. Two people. Men. Yeah, oh, this is a great shot. The mixed pair in profiles looking toward the pair in silhouette. With the sun behind them it is just…I couldn't've planned this…

The two men come to the top of the small rise behind the stones. The taller man keeps coming toward the pair but the slightly shorter man has stopped. He's so still. And the light behind him…words fail me…

The woman is standing now and the tall man is beside her watching the second tall man approach. I can see some detail now. The new guy is blonde as well. Wearing khakis and a green button down with a tweed-type jacket and shades. Shades at this time of morning? The blonde man and woman embrace and she says something to him. I wish I could zoom in closer but I'm too far away. The tall guy shakes hands with the blonde guy.

The other guy hasn't moved. He's looking at the other three, staring… The woman starts to move toward him, taking care to go around the outside stone. He takes a step or two turning. I can see him now. Dark brown hair with a nicely trimmed mustache and beard. Jeans, gray sweater and dark blue jacket. He stops again frozen as she approaches. She stops about an arm's length away…just watching him while he watches her.

This is getting a little personal but…. I have to watch… He raises a hand to touch her face in a gesture like a blind person would do. Only this looks very intimate. She returns the movement reaching to touch near his eyes.

He seems to lean into her hand saying something. Drat this zoom. She taps his chin and he straightens up a bit. He's about five inches taller than she is. He's telling her something. The look on his face is…fear, terror, awe, love…so many things…indescribable. Her back is to me but I can tell she is crying. I feel like an intruder…

He pulls her into a tight embrace almost like he never wants to let her go. She is holding him with equal ferocity. I guess she told him something because he is nodding. Together, they walk back over to the other men.

The dark headed man is greeting the tall guy. _Whoa…I swear, I think the blonde guy just looked right through me…_

Pull back on the picture there…. The way the sun is striking the foursome is quite breathtaking. The woman has this earthy beauty that seems to absorb the light. You can't get that effect with light filters. And the blonde guy, the light hits him and seems to just stop and linger around him. The dark headed man is in between the two blondes partly shadowed, like they are protecting him. And the tall guy looks like a bronze statue watching over them.

The tall man is blocking my line of sight but I can tell that the woman is now sitting on the bench with the dark headed man. Ah, tall guy steps back, resuming his hand-on-the-shoulder protective thing with the woman. The blonde man begins to move his hands…looks like sign language. Is he deaf, I wonder? He isn't talking… I wish I knew sign language.

Lots of signing. Lots and lots of signing. I think he's telling a story. I'll bet he's the one who owns that plot. I'll bet he's telling them about why there are no markings on the stones except for the word LOVED. Oh, I wish I knew what they were saying…

Dark headed man leans his head to touch the woman's. She seems to be crying and trying to talk. I think she's interpreting for the other two.

Wait…something is happening. The woman has moved to stand next to the blonde guy and is talking to the dark headed man. Tall guy has moved to stand behind him.

Looks like bad news…The dark headed guy has fallen to his knees, with his head buried in his hands… Oh, my … I…I can hear him from here.

God, I haven't heard a man cry like that since my mother died and it broke my father's heart. Now, I know I'm intruding…

The woman wants to go to him but the blonde guy won't let her. He stays between them, signing like mad. She practically spits back a reply but he won't let her pass. Tall guy kneels next to…he's been pushed away rather violently.

If I'm right, if this is like my dad, he's going to have to ride the sobs out. The woman is now crying into the blonde guy's shoulder. Tall guy is back up, standing guard over the dark headed man.

The woman seems to be faltering a bit. Tall guy says something to the blonde man who takes her over to the bench. Wait…he must be able to read lips…okay… Tall guy wraps his coat around the woman. I think she may be as upset as the dark headed man. Speaking of whom is still on the ground. He's quieted enough that I can't hear him anymore. The wind is blowing all sound away from me.

He just did it again—_looked right through me_…

I feel like a heel, like I'm spying and maybe so but I can't tear myself away. I don't want to be a voyeur…this is just so heart-wrenching… Dad never recovered from mom's death. I guess I just want to—need to know if the dark headed guy will be okay…

The blonde man is kneeling next to him now, helping him up. He's weak…shaky…stumbles to the closest stone before falling on it. I can hear him again…

Tall guy is holding the woman now. She must be saying something because he's nodding a lot and rocking her. Poor girl. She really seems to feel for the dark headed guy.

The blonde guy is again kneeling next to the crying man. He…he…

I can't watch anymore. I can't even see them clearly through the viewfinder. I just wanted to get the last shots for my videography portfolio….

I'm going to get some water from the car and give them some privacy. My heart can't take it right now…

Well, I've had my own cry for the day…I miss my mom and dad. They were so close…I hope to find that some day even if it breaks my heart…to be loved so much…

The dark headed man is on the bench with the woman now. They are holding on to each other for dear life. She's talking to him and he seems to be calming down.

The sun is truly up now. The dark headed man has turned his face to the sun. He has a strong profile. The sunlight seems to be caressing him like a mother's soft fingers soothing away hurts. The woman is holding his hands and resting her head on his shoulder, her face profiled as well.

I won't be getting any of my shots today. But that's okay…

One more peek through the lens eye. The tall guy and the blonde man have disappeared. Oh well. I'd better pack up my gear. Do I have another disc for another day? Yes. Now, I need a pen and paper…


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **Underlined indicates typed messages. Italics indicates thought. Sign is in standard English syntax for ease in reading. All mistakes are mine. Please read, review, and tell me what you think.

**Seeing Clearly **

**One**

Hector Delgado was going to sleep. He settled into the car ride knowing that his companion wouldn't give any answers until he was ready. Having been rudely awakened shortly after five, he was content to rest and wait. It was his first time off base in over two weeks since his… He didn't want to think about it. He was tired of thinking. Sleep. Closing his eyes, he began counting backwards from one hundred.

**scsc **

Sue Thomas woke up very early Saturday morning to pray. She had a long day ahead of her and she needed all of the help she could get.

Leaving the apartment while it was still dark, she loaded Levi into the back of the car. She took one last look at the email James had sent earlier in the week.

Sue,

I'm taking Hector to see Mara. If you can come, please meet me at the following location at 06:30 on Saturday.

James

Attached were directions to a cemetery and a specific plot.

She had debated about bringing Levi since it was a sensitive place. Since she was traveling alone, she brought him along. He was good company. She had also debated about asking Bobby to come but she had seen him talking to Jack about a trip to the coast. And asking Jack to come would raise more questions than she had answers to. Sighing and asking for favor, she started her journey.

**scsc **

Bobby Manning got an early start on his trip to the East Coast. He was about an hour out of D. C. when he got a phone call.

"Manning… Yeah… What? Ah, no mate… 'S'okay… No, stay with the fam… I'll go for a drive and just sight see or something… Yeah… Right-o… Love to the kiddoes." He banged the wheel in frustration and took the next exit. Making the turn around, he headed back toward home muttering about the flu.

He was about half way back when he thought he recognized a car at a gas station. Making another U-turn at a median crossover, he pulled up behind it. Yes, he knew the car. He got out of his vehicle and went to lean on the other's hood. An excited golden retriever barked at him.

Walking out of the station, Sue was lost in thought and didn't see the man at her car until she almost ran into him.

"Bobby!" She put a hand to her chest and squinted at him in the harsh glare of the night-lights. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a day at the coast planned."

"I did. Unfortunately, the flu had other plans for my friend and his family."

"So you're here because?"

"I saw your car. Going somewhere without me, sheila?" His arms were crossed and he had that look in his eye, the one that said 'Don't even try'.

She simply opened the car and handed him the email and directions. Telling her to get in the passenger side of her car, he ran in to the gas station. A minute later, he moved his car around to the back of the building and came running to her vehicle. Sliding into the driver's seat, they were off like a shot.

It was still dark when they arrived a few minutes before the expected time. It gave them time to talk. He turned on the dome light.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"If he had wanted you to come, he would've asked you."

"No, I think he assumed that if you came, I would come."

Sue glared at him. "I don't need a baby-sitter, Bobby."

"I know that, sheila, more than anyone else. But this type of thing is bigger than that." He sighed.

She touched his hand, the one still in the light cast. "I'm sorry. You are right, you know. This is bigger than me, you, us…" Gesturing to the acres of stones in front of them, she said, "It's about holding on and letting go."

The Aussie gave her a small grin.

**scsc**

They exited the car and walked a good ways to find the plot indicated on the map. It was located at the very back of the cemetery. There was a graceful Redbud tree in one corner. Across the center were four headstones, all black granite. A single word was engraved into each stone. LOVED. The grass was neat and even, but there was evidence of a recent dig under the far left stone. Diagonal from the tree was a simple stone bench. It was smooth and worn.

Sue and Bobby approached the little plot. She was glad they had opted to have Levi stay in the car. Already, she felt a terrible burden of sorrow settle on her. She barely made it to the bench. Bobby moved to stand behind her, his good hand resting on her shoulder protectively. It was the darkest part of the morning.

Momentarily, the dawn broke and both of them raised their faces to the coming light. It wouldn't be long.


	3. Chapter Two

**Two**

The silent man stopped the car and got out. Hector sat up sleepily, looking around at his surroundings.

"Where are we?"

Checking his watch, the silent man gestured for the sailor to get out of the vehicle. He did so, yawning a great yawn. He grabbed his jacket before closing the door and following his friend up a small rise. It was still dark, just before dawn.

"On board the ship, this was one of my favorite times of day." He took a deep breath and exhaled just as the sun cracked the sky behind them.

They came to the top of the rise with the light. It took Hector a minute to adjust to the light change. He saw a tree, some stones and two people. He froze. It was her.

The silent man continued forward and gave Sue a big hug.

"You didn't tell him I was coming did you?"

'No.' James reached for and shook Bobby's left hand.

Sue walked slowly toward the sailor. She took care to step around the outermost headstone.

Hector seemed to snap out of it for a moment and took a couple of steps before he froze again. All he could do was watch her come closer. He was afraid to breathe. This had played out in his mind's eye a million times and he had it all figured out, until now. She was nothing like he imagined and yet everything at the same time. If hope had a face, this was it.

She stopped just in front of him and looked into his eyes with understanding. Sue didn't want to be on a pedestal and she allowed him time to process her realness.

He closed his eyes and reached for her face. Just like in his dream, he traced her features and recognized them to be true, down to the tears he had felt. A touch next to his temple caused him to open his eyes again in time to see her smile. He leaned into the touch and simply said, "You are beautiful."

A second touch to his chin reminded him to look up when speaking and he stood taller. "You are beautiful. You are hope. You held me when no one else would. How can I repay that?"

Sue had no words to answer, only tears. He pulled her into a deep embrace that she returned with equal emotion. After a moment, they were both shaking.

"Let's go sit down." Hector nodded.

James was looking at his friends when a quick glint caught his eye. He turned and looked into the distance. Someone was over there. He couldn't tell much but they were of no harm to him or his friends at the moment. He turned to the matter at hand.

The pair made it to the bench with out falling. The sailor greeted the Aussie before collapsing onto the stone seat. Sue sat next to him holding one of his hands. Bobby resumed his stance behind his friend, his good hand letting her know he was there.

James took a deep breath mentally. Bullets he could do. Bad guys he could handle. Opening himself up was…not going to be easy. He began to sign slowly at first. It took him a few minutes to get out of field mentality. Sue let him get a rhythm going before she started telling his story.

"He says this is a special place for him. He planted the tree over fifteen years ago. The bench is smooth because he visits when he can. A drunk driver killed his entire family as he was coming home from being deployed. They were coming to get him when it happened. He waited and waited at the airport and nobody came. Eventually, two policemen figured out what had happened and got to the airport to tell him that his family was gone."

Sue had to stop for a moment. Hector leaned his head next to hers to lend support. He knew some of his friend's story but not all of the detail. His own heart was trembling. The hurt felt old but familiar.

Something James signed caused Sue to get up and go to him. Bobby looked at her with concern and moved to stand behind the sailor. Sue began talking again as James plowed on. "He knows what it is like to lose everything you love at once. It is sharp and painful and you feel helpless." She paused as James signed again. The hair stood up on the back of the Aussie's neck. "You want to push the pain away and never look at again, hoping your heart will mend. It won't. You have to face it. Look at it and face it."

Hector went white and slid to his knees, shaking his head. This couldn't be happening.

James didn't let up and Sue spoke through her own sobs.

"He found her, Hector. He found her."

The sob that tore from the sailor's throat echoed around the graveyard. He rocked on the ground, crying out between gasps for air, "I tried to find her after I got back. I had to leave. I was being recalled to duty. She was already gone. I tried to find her. I tried. They wouldn't tell me anything. I tried." He buried his head in his hands and cried.

Sue was torn. Her emotions demanded that she go and comfort but James stopped her.

'You can't help here. He has to deal with this by himself this time.'

"Then why did you want me here?" Her own hold was slipping and she snapped at the silent man.

He pulled off his glasses and just looked at her.

Bobby had come around to kneel beside Hector. He was caught off guard when the sailor jerked up with a sob and knocked the tall agent onto his backside. Gingerly, he picked himself up staying well back from the grieving man. James got the Aussie's attention and motioned to Sue who was trembling uncontrollably.

Pulling off his coat, he wrapped her in it.

"What now, mate?"

James signed slowly so Bobby would understand. 'Hold her. Don't let her touch him. She'll drown in his grief.'

The wind picked up suddenly and Hector quieted a bit.

James heard another sound on the wind and looked sharply. Whatever it was, it still wasn't a threat.

He went to kneel next to the grieving man. Slowly, the two men met each other's eyes. The silent man pointed to the fourth stone and touched the sailor's heart. He helped him to stand but the other man was almost spent. The pair staggered to the stone where Hector fell to his knees and held on for dear life. Relief washed through him along with the grief. What was lost was found and pain he had pushed aside for so long came crashing in on him. Again his sobs echoed around the area, the grieving sound a stark contrast to the gentle sun's rays.

Sue sat cradled in the Aussie's arms. She was crying and murmuring about 'lost and found, holding on and letting go'. It seemed appropriate and he nodded his agreement. He kissed her hair and rocked her, trying to counter the pull of emotion rolling around them.

James knelt beside the sailor once more, waiting for a quiet space. When he got Hector's attention, he made a slow sign. 'Father, 1. Mother, 2. Sister, 3. Mara, 4. Part of my family now.' The hazel eyes willed the grieving man to understand what his hands could not say. He pointed to the inscription and traced it.

Hector followed the silent man's finger with his own. LOVED. He rested his head against the cool granite and nodded. He understood. He could go on now and become stronger. Still love her and love someone else when the time came. She was lost to him but found and he could be at peace.

He bent his head and looked at her picture in his mind. She was laughing and the Light was laughing with her. The sailor took a deep breath and smiled through his tears. Strong arms helped him up and over to the bench. A pair of soft arms was waiting.

Bobby adjusted Sue out of his grip as James brought Hector to the bench. The two men looked at each other as the sailor was pulled into an embrace of unconditional love. She whispered to him "It's about holding on and letting go. You have held on for so long, you can let go now. She's safe. She's safe with Him."

Hector knew she was right. He lifted his face to the sun and breathed deep, pushing out the guilt of not being able to stay. He allowed the sun to burn away his guilt at not being able to find her. He allowed the Light to touch him. Sue turned to face the Light with him, holding tightly to his hands.

The Aussie had to turn away. He knew such love existed but had never seen it displayed in such a manner. He was both jealous and scared—that he hadn't found it yet and that it could come from someone so small in such a big way.


	4. Chapter Three

**Three**

James was looking off into the distance. Now that the sun had risen a little more, he could see a person moving a ways off. Curious, he motioned to the tall agent. Bobby followed the silent man as he began walking toward the far side of the park. They could see a woman packing a camera and equipment.

By the time they got there, all they found was a disc and a note.

James read over Bobby's shoulder

I'm sorry. I was here to video a sunrise and instead I was witness to something heartbreaking and powerful. I did not mean to intrude.

I wanted to leave but his pain was so like my father's. It was like seeing him go through my mother's death over again. I had to keep watching to make sure he would be okay this time.

He has given me hope because he has hope. You have given me faith when there was nothing to see. She has shown me there is love beyond measure waiting to be found. Thank you for these gifts.

My gift to you is this disc. It is the entire recording since before dawn. My keeping it is out of the question.

Again, my apologies for intruding.

Bobby raised an eyebrow as James pocketed the disc. "What're you going to do with that, mate?"

'Not sure.' James stared at the departing car for a long while. He absently fingered the disc in his pocket wondering what such a personal time had looked like to an outsider.

"James." The Aussie spoke in a low tone.

The silent man cut his eyes to look at the other man.

Questions were there in the steel blue. "What about me? Why was I here?"

Only one word applied. 'Faith.' At Bobby's raised eyebrow, he continued. 'My faith brings her. Your faith holds her.'

The tall agent digested this and gave a little nod of acknowledgment. They walked back toward the quiet pair at the bench, each man deep in his own thoughts.


	5. Chapter Four

**Four**

Sue sat waiting for the two men to return. She observed as each took their time coming back, stopping occasionally to look a stone or to point out something interesting. Hector sat on the ground, leaning back against the bench. He rested his head on her leg. She could tell by his breathing pattern that he was sleeping. Smoothing his hair back, she could see his face. He looked so peaceful and very much like the younger boy in the photo with Althea.

She thought about the girl. Not a girl, a woman her age. Seeing her again as a grown-up would help him to put his life back in order. Sue hoped that the two would have a good visit together, remembering pleasant times.

Idly, she smoothed the tiny lines on Hector's forehead while letting her thoughts drift. There was so much she had to process, so many things to figure out, so much stuff and not enough time… Her own heart began to press her. Placing a hand on her chest, she tried to slow the internal whirlwind. A touch startled her and she blinked looking for the source that grabbed her attention. Glancing downward, she saw ocean blue staring up at her.

He spoke. "Do you read lips upside down?"

Sue didn't quite understand and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you said so I'm not going to go there."

He turned to face her. "It goes both ways, you know."

"What?" Her confusion was evident.

"It goes both ways. This thing where you know when to call me or you know when I'm in a bad way. Is this what you have been living with for the past few weeks?" He moved back onto the grass, out of touching distance. "Did I do that to you?"

"I'm not sure what it is you're talking about, Hector. I called when—"

He held up a hand. "Just a moment ago you were worried, preoccupied about how you were going to handle all of this…" The sailor made a gesture that included the four of them. "I could tell. In my sleep, I could tell… I don't want to be a burden to you."

"You're not." Sue was emphatic. "It's like this… God tells me I need to pray, I pray. He tells me to call, I call. He tells me to see, I see. You just happen to be the one I'm seeing the most clearly right now." She paused as the words sunk in. "And helping you to see clearly helps me to see some things as well."


	6. Chapter Five

Five 

James and Bobby returned to the bench and the four were silent, letting the peace of the sacred place envelope them. The sun was slowly making its way to toward the heavens and an eagle's cry pierced the air. The world around them was starting to come alive.

The Aussie checked his watch. It was a few minutes to eight. He scratched his head. Too many days getting up too early and going to bed too late. His stomach growled and he cleared his throat. "Anyone feel like a bite to eat?"

The silent man shook his head 'No."

Hector stood up, dusting the grass off. "I think I'll pass, Crash, but thanks. I have a lot to think about and get squared away before my cousin arrives tonight. Maybe we can catch a game and a beer sometime." He held out his hand and the two shook with the gravity of sworn knights of old.

"I'll hold you to it, mate."

The sailor stepped over to Sue, unsure of what to do. How did you build a friendship with someone who has been in your head?

James signed something and indicated to Sue that he wanted it translated word for word.

"He says to tell you that I don't bite." She cut a glare at him. He threw another sign. "Much. Hey!" A sharp elbow to the silent man's ribs brought a snort of laughter from Bobby.

"What did you tell me once, mate? She's a lot stronger than she looks?" The Aussie wiggled the fingers of his bum hand.

Ignoring the other two men, the sailor simply touched her cheek and felt her smile. In return, she touched his temple and he leaned into her hand. He winked at her and turned to James. "Come on, Stonehenge. Save the stand up for later. You need to practice." He walked to the rise and down out of sight.

James signed something quickly before turning to follow his friend.

Sue laughed aloud and a voice on the wind yelled "I know you're talking about me."

"What did James say? Something about Wreck?"

Nodding, Sue bit her lip to stop from giggling.

"Care to share?"

A head shake 'No.'

"Right-o. Well, sheila, let's take care of ol' Levi and get some breakfast." He winked. "I'll buy you a doughnut."


	7. Chapter Six

**Six**

The ride back to the base was quiet. Hector sat staring out the window apparently engrossed in the passing scenery, but the silent man knew better. It would only be a matter of time before the sailor started asking questions.

Pulling into the motor pool, the two exited the car and walked toward the barracks. At the door to the sailor's quarters, they stopped.

"Thank you." There was so much more to be said but it all fell into the two words.

The silent man nodded. He reached out and tapped the other man's temple and then his heart. 'Go inside. Make them equal. Make peace with her.' He watched the blue eyes widen. Knowing this was another step Hector had to take alone, he backed away until he saw the door close behind the sailor.

Once inside, a rush emotion overcame the dark headed man. He leaned against the door drawing in deep breaths… He could do this. Steeling himself, Hector approached his wall of photos.

The group shot of the team was first. He had already made peace with Red and Six was deployed right now. He would take the others one at time.

He paused, looking at the new frames Shana had bought for him. He would get a snapshot of him and Bobby soon. And Sue… He furrowed his brow. The picture he had in his mind and the real thing didn't quite mesh but they were slowly getting there. Unconsciously, he touched his temple.

Next came the shots of Althea. He smiled at the progression of the girl to a woman. The ocean blue eyes stared back at him, reminding him that he did have family, in more than one way.

Finally, he built up the courage to look at Mara's picture. Closing his eyes, he could still see her, laughing and dancing, telling corny jokes and brushing the hair off his forehead to smooth his worry lines. He lifted the frame from the wall and went to sit on the bed.

"I miss you. I hope you know that. I like to think that we would have made a great team but it didn't happen." Salty drops fell on the glass and he traced the tracks they made with his fingers. "But, you aren't alone anymore. I guess you never were but I felt alone, not knowing. You know me, Mr. Wise-cracker, I didn't really tell anyone so I _was _alone."

In his mind's eye, her eyes seemed to soften. "They tried to take you away from me but Somebody gave you back, if only for a short while. I know you are safe. I will always love you." Quiet tears fell like a cleansing rain. All the guilt had been spent and only healing was left. He pulled the picture to his chest and lay back to dream one last dream of laughter.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Seven **

Breakfast was one of his favorite meals. That and lunch and dinner, Sue observed. She watched in amazement as the Aussie packed away a short stack, two helpings of bacon and ham, coffee and orange juice and two plates of eggs, one scrambled and the other over-easy.

"Are you going to eat that?" He pointed to her barely touched crepes. With a smile, she slid the plate toward him. He nodded his thanks and dug in.

It was a rare moment for her. So often, the gang would go out but so much time was spent trying to follow conversation she missed just being able to watch people. This was one of the few times it was just her and Bobby. So, she just watched.

Eventually, the tall agent figured out he was under close surveillance and glanced up to see a pair of hazel eyes sparkling at him. "What? Do I have egg on my face?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Um, no, but you missed a bite."

He stabbed the offending crepe with his fork and practically inhaled it. "Viola, sheila, magic like you rarely see."

"Well, I've seen them make elephants disappear but I've never seen anyone do it by eating."

"Oh, you wound me!" He made to slap his chest but she caught his hand.

Gesturing to the nice shirt he was wearing, she said "Syrup."

"Oh. Too right." He flashed a dimpled smile and cleaned off his hands. "So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?".

Immediately, Sue sobered up. She hadn't wanted to think that far ahead. Sensing a change in her mood, Bobby grabbed the check and suggested they leave. Once in the car, he faced her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Blue eyes looked at her with concern.

"No, you didn't do anything." She smiled to reassure him. "I have a lot to think about. This stuff, it's a bit overwhelming right now. James, Hector, you, me, Jack, the team… How does it all fit? Where do I fit? What am I supposed to do?"

He took her hand. "I want you to promise me something. If you ever need me, you will call." Holding up the cast up so she could take a good look, he saw the pain in her eyes as she remembered how he received it. "Sue, I'm serious. If I'm not there and you needed me, this would mean nothing."

"I don't want to…" She searched for the right word. "I don't want to be a burden."

Her own words echoed in her head when he said, "It's not like that. Somehow, I know when to come or when to call. It's not like I sit around waiting. If you need me, promise me, promise me…" She nodded but he would have none of it. "Say it."

"I…promise." Tears glimmered as she realized how much this would mean to their relationship. Suddenly, the scenery became very interesting.

The Aussie noticed her withdrawal and allowed it for the moment. He had just committed to something larger than himself and his job. "Oh, boy." He turned to check on Levi who was snoozing in the back seat. With a deep sigh, he started the car.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up to the gas station where he'd left his car earlier that morning. He tapped her hand to get her attention.

"Go home, sheila. Call Sparky and let him take your mind off of things. Go, be you for a while."

"But what do I tell him?"

"The truth, darlin'. That your heart needs him." He winked at her. "You'll know what you can say and can't. He'll understand." Turning away, he mumbled "If he doesn't, I'll beat him silly 'til he does."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Eight**

Hector woke up with a crick in his neck and a hollow spot in his stomach. A glance at the clock told him it was after lunch. Frowning, he changed into his standard white tee and blue overshirt and headed toward the commissary. It was deserted in the main room so he walked into the kitchen to see if anyone was still on shift. A heavily muscled black man greeted him.

"Hey, Wreck, ain't seen ya around. What can I get ya to remove that frown?"

The sailor grinned sheepishly. "Hey, Block. I slept through lunch. Got anything I can make a sandwich out of?"

"I got just the thing, to make a meal fit for a king!" The poetical man answered. He grabbed a few different items and threw together a rather large sandwich. Topping it off with a pickle and an olive, he served it to his friend with a flourish. "Now, sit down and take a bite, tell me 'bout your plans tonight."

Wreck hopped up on a clean counter and began to eat as the big man continued to clean the kitchen. Halfway though the meal, he spoke. "My cousin is coming in tonight. Haven't seen her in a year or so."

Block nodded thoughtfully. "Gonna take her out or just hang about?"

The sailor shrugged. "Hadn't gotten that far. Still gotta see Doc and then go from there. I can go off base but I don't know that I want to." He turned his attention back to the sandwich.

Keeping a close eye on the other man, the chef whistled a little tune as he finished wiping down the stove and began pulling things for the evening meal. He didn't miss the pauses where Wreck would stare off into space thinking and suddenly shake it off. It wasn't like the sailor to be introspective. Usually, he was bouncing off the walls, one-liners flying fast and furious. It was a change. "I'll make you a deal. I'll make you a meal."

"What's the catch?" A dark eyebrow raised over a blue eye in surprise.

"My Granny Hinton, she was wise, could see the story behind our eyes. When you need to talk, come see me and we'll take a walk." The big man crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. He could see the gears turning as the sailor came to decision.

"Make it Chicken Cordon Bleu and you've got it." There it was. The trademark lopsided grin.

"Dinner at eight, I'll bring you two plates."

Hopping down, Wreck set his dish in the sink and shook hands with his friend. "Thanks, big guy. I gotta bail. Doc won't let me re-up for quals until I'm at 85." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Some of these babies just don't want to get better." He walked out whistling the same tune the big man had begun.

Block just smiled and began to sing in a rich baritone "I Dare You to Move."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Nine **

Sue stared at the phone for a few minutes. Upon returning home, she took a short nap and fixed a light lunch. She had been trying to work up the courage to just call Jack. Levi pawed at her leg and went toward the door. A quick peek through the peephole revealed the person she'd been thinking about.

"Jack."

The brown-eyed agent smiled in greeting. "Hey. Mind some company?'

Opening the door, she let him in. Levi said hello in his own special way before curling up in his favorite spot. They went to the living area and sat on the couch not quite touching. Sue was wary of contact until she sorted out what it was she was feeling. But this was Jack, her best friend, someone who was becoming a source of her strength and reason to smile. Bracing herself, she plunged right in.

"Jack, are there things in your job that you can never tell me?"

He was taken by surprise but felt she needed his complete honesty in his answer. "Yes. There are things I can never tell you."

"Do you think it will make me trust you less?"

"What? I don't understand." His eyes looked for reason behind the question.

Sue pressed. "If I know there are things you have to do and never tell me about, do you think I will trust you less?"

The brown headed man looked at his hands, seriously thinking about her request. Meeting her gaze, he said "No. You have the ability to look beyond that and still have your trust remain anchored." He gave her a gentle grin. "It's one of my favorite qualities about you. Your faith in humanity. In me."

"If…if I have something I can never tell you, will you trust me less?" There. It was out, hanging in the air for him to accept or reject.

Brown eyes narrowed. Jack realized that the question was not about secrets. "If you have to keep it classified, then I know it's safe with you. You would never intentionally endanger someone. I hate that you have to carry that kind of burden, and want you to know you don't have to carry all of it alone."

"I attended a memorial today." Tears flooded to the edges and threatened to spill. "It was a hard thing to watch. Someone, a friend, had lost something precious and another friend found it for him. The grief was so overwhelming." She sat trembling, wanting to be held but knowing she had to do this part alone. "It hurt right here." A hand pressed to her heart. "But it was fleeting, knowing that she was found. Oh, Jack, he loved her so much." The tears came now, an outpouring of relief. "I…I just want to be loved like that."

A pair of strong arms reached for her and she fell into what she was looking for.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Ten **

It was quiet in the med ward. Most of the teams were deployed or at PT with Beach. Hector stopped at the nurse's station where I'Lee and Brinn were catching up on files.

"Hey, ladies. Let Doc know I'm here would ya?"

"Sure. Go into Exam Two…be there in a minute."

He couldn't tell which one had answered and he really didn't care. After spending so much time in the psyche wing, Hector was just glad he could leave when the visit was over.

Exam Two was pretty basic as exam rooms go. He walked to the window and looked out. Ten people were on the PT course.

"Glad it's not me," he mumbled as he removed his overshirt. Stretching his arms, he began to loosen up his neck and shoulders so they wouldn't be all stiff when Doc came.

"I can help you work out some of those kinks," Brinn suggested as she walked in.

Hector didn't even turn around. "Where's Doc? He's supposed to be here."

The dark headed nurse came around to face him. "He was called out for a search and rescue."

"Line?"

"TAD on the George Washington." She raised a slender brow. "Wreck, are you trying to get out of this 'exam'?"

The sailor stood. "Not trying. Going." He grabbed his shirt and moved to walk around her.

She blocked his path. "Doc left orders for us to check you out. If you don't comply, you'll be put on report."

He narrowed his eyes at that.

"Come on," Brinn fluttered her lashes at him. "You aren't scared of little old me, are you? I hear you were quite the party boy. I promise I don't bite, much." She advanced on him, walking her fingers up his chest.

Stammering, Hector backed up against the wall. "Not…not any more, Doll. I've really had a rough morning… I'm not feeling well…." He clenched his fists inside his now twisted shirt. _No, no, don't touch me…don't touch me…no, no, no…_

At the nursing station, I'Lee straightened. She looked around for Brinn and didn't see her_. Has someone come by?_ The little nurse checked the appointment calendar and frowned. Wreck was due in at three but she had called and left a message on his v-mail that it was canceled. Absently, she scratched the top of her cast.

Voices drifted through the ward. Someone had come in. She walked quietly down the hall. Exam One was empty. A little further down, the door to Exam Two was ajar_. Nobody was due in, so who is down here?_ That was the question, wasn't it? The strawberry blonde gently pushed the door revealing one overly friendly nurse and one very disturbed patient.

"BRINN!" I'Lee hissed. "Red light! Right now!" It had only taken a glance for her to see the tendons on his neck as he tried not to lash out at the unsuspecting nurse.

The taller nurse laid a flat palm on Hector's chest and turned to her teammate. "Oh, come on, I'Lee, don't tell me—"

In a lightning fast move, the smaller nurse grabbed Brinn and swung her out of the way as the shirt began to tear from the strain. She propelled the flabbergasted nurse into the hallway and became a spitfire.

"I should put you on report, foolish girl. You almost got yourself hurt." I'Lee's eyes flashed. "See this?" She held up her hand and pointed to the cast. "You want one? Now, get back to the station and finish the files. Beach will be through with PT shortly, so you'd better be ready. And if I ever see you do that again with any patient here on the ward, you'll be so busted your mother won't recognize you."

The other nurse scampered back down the hall, her hand over her mouth, crying. I'Lee sighed and leaned against the door. Brinn was good at her job but a little too friendly at times. It was hard not to be with all the lads on base. Shaking her head, the small nurse prepared herself to try and fix any damage unintentionally done by the younger girl.

Quietly, she pulled the door open and entered. Hector had slid down the wall and was sitting on the floor staring at the mess in his hands.

"Hey."

A pair of blues cut up to look and turned back down.

"Didn't you get my message?"

A head shake 'No.'

She walked over and knelt beside him. He was very still. "Wreck…" She tried to make eye contact again but he refused to look up. "Hector. There's only room for one guy who doesn't speak on this base. SE has that pretty well covered." She poked his leg gently.

"I didn't touch her."

"I know. She's new. And …well, new is as nice as I can be right now."

"I just want to feel normal again."

"Meh, normalcy is overrated. That's why I work here. With all you loons." She laughed and saw him try not to smile. Adjusting her legs, she sat down properly next to him, out of touching distance.

"How's the hand?"

She held up her cast so he could see. Reaching for her left hand, he covered with his own two larger hands completely. It was all he could handle for now and she was content to let that be enough.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Eleven **

The intercom crackled to life. "Um, I'Lee, the PT session is out and Beach demands to see you, ASAP."

The nurse could hear the fear in the other's voice. Whether it was from the Ranger's intimidating presence or from her earlier reaming, she couldn't tell but a healthy dose of respect would go a long way to tempering the newbie. She eased her hand out of Hector's clasp and rose to answer Brinn.

"Tell him I'll be there in two."

"He said 'Now'," replied Beach.

"Back off, Ranger." I'Lee was in no mood for the pushy instructor. "I'll be there in two." She switched off and rang the main control. "Main, page SE for me… No, just tell him it's I'Lee… He'll know what to do… Thanks."

Turning to observe the dozing sailor, she noted his relaxed features and smiled grimly. "Ya got a ways to go, don't'cha." She eased out the door, closing it behind her. Halfway down the hall, she met up with Beach.

"I-"

The nurse cut him off. "Talk to the hand, bub. I'll not have you disturbing patients with your loud yelling." She pointed to the station and continued walking.

The Ranger made a growling noise about insubordination but followed. Once there, he started in on her.

"I expect to have people ready to tend to the injured when they come in, not playing games in the exam rooms…"

I'Lee whirled on the other nurse. "You, tend to whomever needs it and write up the reports. Now." She watched as the dark headed nurse literally ran to the triage area. Taking a deep breath and uttering a prayer for strength, the small nurse squared her shoulders and slowly turned to face the instructor. She also noted two more people had joined the little party. _Calm,_ she told herself. Outwardly, she greeted the pair, saying "Dash, Jaye. May I help you with something?"

The brunette woman answered. "We came to check on Wreck, to see how he was doing. We haven't seen him much except for mess and even then, not for long."

"You'll have to talk to Doc about that or ask Wreck yourself. I'm not at liberty to tell you." I'Lee could tell the other woman was genuinely concerned.

The Ranger was tapping his foot impatiently, standing with his arms crossed. He mumbled something about liberties as the pair began to walk away. Seconds later, he was jerked down eye level.

"If you have something to say to me, Beach, say it to my face. Because right now, you are on my turf and you'd better behave yourself." She let him go. "Now, what seems to be your problem?"

Dash and Jaye stopped down the hall and watched the exchange.

"Doc is out. Why weren't you at the front desk?"

"I was tending to a patient."

"Hmpf."

"Would you like to repeat that?" The icy glare stopped him cold. "I didn't think so." She looked past the Ranger to see the silent man approaching.

He greeted the man and woman and walked right by Beach and I'Lee as she flashed 'Two' at him. Looking in the little window, he saw Wreck sitting on the floor, sleeping, his torn overshirt lying next to him. He made his way back to the little nurse.

'What happened?' He used abbreviated field sign.

Beach translated.

I'Lee cut a look at him and faced the silent man. "I can't tell you here."

SE shifted his stance to defensive but the Ranger didn't back down. "You can talk. I…I'm not the bad guy here."

"No, a jerk maybe, but this is privileged information. Besides, I don't need you to translate what I'm going to say." She looked at the silent man. "I can read you if you go slow enough. And from what I've seen, you seem to get your point across better than most people."

Beach stood there as the other two moved out of earshot and began to speak quietly. Jaye and Dash came up to the Ranger and watched the animated conversation between the nurse and the silent man.

"Why were you giving her a hard time, Wayne?"

"Because, when I came in with a couple of greenshirts, only one nurse was at the station and she was crying her eyes out." He rolled his eyes at the thought. "The most I could get out of her was that I'Lee was in one of the rooms with Wreck but he didn't have a standing appointment and that I'Lee had yelled at her for no reason and sent her out, staying in the room with him."

"So you jumped to conclusions?" Dash spoke. He looked at the other man. "No wonder she called you a jerk. You basically accused her of fraternization." Winking at Jaye, he went on. "Be glad none of the probies were watching as she cut you down, buddy, because if ever got out… Oh wait, I'll bet there's security footage."

The brunette grabbed the station phone and began punching in the security office. Beach swallowed hard and raised his hands in surrender.

"All right, all right! Dang, I stepped in it this time." He saw the silent man and the nurse enter the room and decided to see for himself. The other two were close on his heels.

A quick peek through the little window revealed their teammate in a corner, asleep on the floor. The nurse and the silent man were discussing something. The trio backed away.

"Whoa, I knew he'd been under some heavy stress but he's never been like this," Dash whispered.

"Yeah, well, he's been outta sorts since he got back." Beach rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw him working out and goaded him into sparring with me one day last week. He tried to tell me about Doc's orders for him to take it easy but I just brushed it off as his normal banter. We… I got carried away and clocked him a good one. Top nearly ate me for lunch. Doc got a piece of me too."

Jaye hugged herself. "If only I had stayed longer. He would've made it out, too. We would be okay."

"No," Dash turned her to face him. "It was because he gave you the time you needed that you made it out with the professor. If you stayed, all of you would've been captured. Or worse." He pulled her into a hug. "I wish they would tell us what is going on with him, though."

They stood silently, just far enough back to see in the window but not be obvious.

In the exam room, the silent man was well aware of the trio outside. He motioned to I'Lee not to draw the curtain so they could get a glimpse of what their teammate was recovering from.

Wreck was now awake, facing the outside window, and didn't know anyone was watching. He took a breath and removed his white tee shirt rolling his fists inside.

"Oh my God, Dash…" Jaye turned her head away, into her boyfriend's shoulder. She couldn't hold back the tears.

The blood drained from the warrant officer's face as he realized what Wreck had endured to get Jaye and their cargo to safety.

Beach swore under his breath.

The mass of cuts and burns was quite obvious. Several places were still discolored from bruising. They observed as I'Lee stood in front of their friend talking to him. He finally nodded and visibly tried to relax.

The silent man drew the curtain at that point, making sure each observer knew he knew they were there.

A voice behind the little group startled them from their vigil.

"Seen enough?" Doc Greer stood there with his arms folded across his chest. Neither Beach nor Dash could meet the medic's gaze. Jaye looked plain miserable.

"How come no one told us?" She whispered. "We're his team, his family, why are we being kept in the dark?"

The compassion in the dark man's eyes and voice caused them to pay close attention. "He's just not ready, Alison. You only saw the visible scarring." He pushed past them and entered the exam room, leaving the three to think about the medic's words.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Twelve **

Dribble, dribble, bounce, turn and jump. The ball went through the net like nothing at all. He'd been at this all afternoon. First the gym, working out until the trainer on call told him to leave before he sprained or strained something. Then the track. Two miles was enough of that. The last two hours he'd been at the court shooting, playing pick up with anyone who'd shoot, free throwing until he could do it with his eyes closed.

Now, the daylight began to wane and the night lights were beginning to flicker on. He staggered over to the ramshackle bleacher and crashed on a lower seat. Taking a great swig from his nearly empty water bottle, he draped his towel over his head and let it hang.

He heard as well as felt the seating give as someone joined him. A voice from behind upper left spoke.

"Looks like you avoidin' somethin', man."

"Yeah. Seems that way."

"Woman?"

"Not really. Just trying not to think, mainly."

"Yeah. Thinkin' can be hard, 'specially if it's somethin' worth thinkin' 'bout."

A comfortable silence rose between them for a few minutes until the voice spoke again.

"So what is it that ya don't want to be thinkin' 'bout?"

"A promise."

"One of yours?"

"No, one I demanded."

"Heavy. Second thoughts?"

"Do you mean do I want out?"

"Hey, man, it's your thinkin' we doin' here."

"No, no. I don't want out." A long pause. "I'm just afraid I'll fail. That I'll do something wrong and ruin a friendship."

"The Good Book says no love is bigger than a man layin' his life down for his friend. Is this promise worth it?"

Silence.

"Is it worth your life?"

"Yeah. It is. Because I've seen that kind of love just today."

"Maybe one of these days, you'll be that kinda love."

The creaky seats whined as the voice drifted off.

Bobby waited a moment before turning to speak one last time but no one was there…


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Thirteen **

Sue woke with a start. She raised her head from its comfortable position and tried to pinpoint what it was that had awakened her. A pair of strong arms tightened around her and she felt a rumbling beneath her shoulders. Turning, she met Jack's concerned eyes and he was asking if she was okay.

"Yes. I…something woke me up." She wrinkled her nose at him. "I'm pretty sure it wasn't your snoring."

"Ha ha," he replied as they sat up on the couch.

Levi rose as well and stretched. The retriever went to the door and looked back at them. Sue glanced at the clock. It was after six.

"Oh my. Jack, could you please take Levi for a quick walk? I need to make a phone call."

"Something important?" At her nod, he grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Wonder dog and I will be back in a few then." Grabbing the lead, the pair left quietly.

Sue reached for her blackberry. There were no messages. No one had called. What had awakened her? She called up Hector's number and waited for the connection. When it read voicemail she left a message. "This is Sue. Are you all right? I know Althea is coming in later. Do you need me to come? Call me."

She couldn't shake the feeling that something was…off. Not wrong. Not dangerous. Just off. In the kitchen, she pulled a frozen pizza from the freezer and popped it in the oven. _Nothing like a good deep dish to calm hunger pains_.

Wandering back to the living area, she decided to check her email. There were two messages, both from James. She clicked the first one.

To: Sue Thomas

From: Undisclosed

Subject: Sailorboy

Time: 16:00

Angelface,

Sailorboy had a small setback this afternoon. I hope you are okay.

Stoneface

She checked the time of the message. Four o'clock. No. Apparently, she'd slept through that. She opened the second one.

To: Sue Thomas

From: Undisclosed

Subject: Sailorboy 2

Time: 18:05

Angelface,

I think you should stay home. Sailorboy is holding steady. Cargo is due to touch down around seven. I will call if we need you.

Stoneface

Sue stared at the monitor, putting the time into perspective. Shortly after six was when she awoke. The email was sent around then. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Nothing. Feeling of unease was gone. A cold nose touched her hand and Levi pushed his head under her hand.

"Hey boy, you're back." She turned to see Jack leaning against the couch with an eyebrow raised in her direction.

"Angelface?" He gestured toward the computer.

Sue blushed. "It's a name a blind man once gave me."

'I like it. It suits you.' "And Stoneface?"

'A friend.' "So Sparky, I've got pizza in the oven and movie to watch. Hungry?"

A sparkling brown eye winked slowly. "Oh yeah."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life got busy. Enjoy... **

**Fourteen **

The DC-10 transport landed and came to its final stop. Hector waited impatiently as the ground crew put the chocks in and opened the door. He scratched at the collar of his turtleneck as some of the ranking officers disembarked followed by servicemen. Finally, a civilian woman came to the door escorted by a female airman. He watched her descend the steps where a lieutenant handed her down. She thanked him and waited as a crewman brought her bag from the undercarriage.

The medium built woman stood there, her dark curled hair blowing gently from the breeze. She looked around until she saw him standing off to the side, unlike before, when he'd be up on the steps to greet her. He waved and began to walk over. She watched him carefully. His stride was still sure but his carriage was off. It was his arms. They were too tense. The men in her family were sailors. She knew when something was amiss.

Hector halted a few feet away. "Hey, Theo." There. He said it. She was here and he would know if the last piece fit in moment.

"Hey, Thor," she whispered back.

He seemed to crumple at the childhood name. "It's you. It's really you." He put a hand out, almost afraid to touch her, that she might vanish.

"Course it's me, you big lug." She smiled through her tears. "Who else would fly across country to come see you dressed so nicely?" Althea Delgado Lewis pulled her cousin into a hug, well aware of his reluctance to return it. She waited for him to relax and closed her eyes when he finally held her.

They stood there for a long time, each shedding tears for the other. Eventually, Hector pulled back. Glancing at his watch, he picked up Althea's bag and they began to walk. She slipped her hand in to his and held tightly as they made their way to the parking area. A serviceman was waiting with a sedan to drive them to the barracks across base.

Once there, he showed her the visitor's room and dropped off her things before going to visit in his quarters. Block was coming up the path whistling as Hector unlocked the door.

"Hey there, Wreck. Glad you're on deck. The place is buzzin' about your cousin."

"Block, Althea. Althea, Block. The best cook anywhere."

"The pleasure is mine to meet a lady so fine." The poetical man did a half bow with his hands full.

The cousins stepped out of the way as the chef set up his masterpiece Cordon Bleu. Bidding them "Savor each bite and have a good night," he left them alone.

Hector gestured to the food. "Let's eat first, and then we can talk."

She nodded and took a seat.

**scsc**

Althea put her napkin down. The food was delicious. She would have to get the chef's recipe. Hector seemed to be thinking hard about something so she went to look at his picture wall. The first things to catch her eye were the three frames grouped together. One had a gorgeous sunrise. Angelface was etched into the rich blonde wood. Another had the Rock of Gibraltar. It, too, had a blonde wooden frame with the word Stonehenge carved in it. The last of the three was a picture of a pub. The cherry wood was unmarked.

She moved to the group picture of his team. She recognized a few of them. Occasionally, he'd show up at her father's house with one or more in tow while on leave.

Next was one of those frames that held multiple pictures. She gave a shudder when she saw the hair from years ago. In the middle was her favorite. She was six to his ten. He had picked her up to hug her and her father caught the shot. The smiles were wide and the eyes bright. Was she ever that young?

The last picture was missing. Althea turned and saw it on the neatly made bed. Walking over, she picked it up and went to sit next to her cousin.

"Remember when you first met Robert? You nearly had a cow when you found out I was dating a naval officer. And he wasn't impressed with you either. Apparently, your reputation is farspread as a ne'er do well. But underneath it all, both of you saw past the outside to know the real person beneath." She made him turn to face her. "What I see right now is the real person stripped bare of all pretense. And you know what? I still love you. No matter what has happened to you, you are still my hero and I love you." Althea leaned over and kissed her cousin on the cheek. A hint of his old smile played about his lips. She scooted in close until they were side by side. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she handed him Mara's picture and said, "She looks like someone I'd like to know. Tell me about her."


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Fifteen **

Sue locked the top lock and sighed. The day had been long and hard and weird and wonderful. She wasn't sure if there was a word to describe the breadth of emotion that she had traveled. Roller coaster, maybe?

Levi had been walked before Jack left for the night so she finished straightening the kitchen, smiling as she remembered their talk about doing dishes. Overall, it was a good day. She felt at peace, like the sky had cleared at last. In the living area, pillows were scattered and she hummed while putting them in place. Levi trotted over and nudged her leg.

"What is it, boy?"

He walked to the door. Sue followed looking to see if Jack had forgotten anything. She shook her head as she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Jack? You're not Jack."

"I'm not Jack," Bobby deadpanned back at her.

Sue closed her mouth and tried not to giggle. Failing, she stepped back and allowed the tall man to enter.

"Lucy home?"

"No, she spent the day at her grandmother's and decided to go to church with her in the morning so she stayed the night."

A slow nod. The Aussie began to pace between the kitchen and living area.

The blonde woman watched for a moment then took a seat on the couch. He would talk when he was ready. Levi lost interest in the goings on and curled up on his pillow. Bobby turned to face her. He wore an unreadable expression, one that startled her, but not as much as when he suddenly reversed and left the apartment.

It took her a few seconds to gather her wits and her shoes. She told Levi to stay and hopped to the door as she pulled on her sneakers. Swinging it open, she ran into a broad chest and landed with a hard bump.

"We've got to stop running into each other like this," she laughed as he helped her to her feet.

Biting his lip, he gave her a sheepish look and apologized. "I'm sorry, sheila. I'm just a little…out of sorts right now."

Sue nodded and grinned at him. "I'll say. How about we try sitting down rather than mad dashing?" At the couch, she sat gingerly, her tail bone a wee bit sore.

Rather than join her, he grabbed a chair, parked directly in front of her and took her hands. "Did I go to far? Did I cross the line making you promise?"

Tilting her head, Sue thought about the question. "No."

"You sound so sure."

"I am. If it were something wrong, I would know here." She pointed to her heart and then her head. "And here, I know that sometimes, I want to do it myself or I think I don't want to bother others. I needed to be reminded that everyone needs help doing hard things and it's okay to ask for it."

"What if I fail?"

"All you can do is the best you can. God expects your best and He takes care of all of it. Last time I checked, we are both human and we make mistakes. Sometimes you can be there and sometimes all you can do is be."

"You sound like Yoda."

At her questioning look, he painstakingly spelled 'Y-O-D-A.'

Sue nodded. "I like him. Do or do not. There is no try." At Bobby's raised eyebrow, she shrugged. "Brothers who liked Star Wars. What can I say?"

He laughed as she wrinkled her nose like the diminutive green alien. "Well, you are definitely wiser than Master Yoda, Sue."

"What? I'm not cuter?" Her mock shock sent him on another round.

He pulled her into a hug, laid his cheek on her head and smiled. She walked with him to the door where they parted. "It's gonna be a ride, eh?"

Shaking her head 'Yes', she said, "Definitely."

Signing 'Thank you', he touched two fingers to his lips and then to her forehead before he left.

Roller coaster, indeed…

**scsc**

Tending to Levi for the night, she readied for bed and spent a few minutes reading her Bible. Several verses stood out tonight and she savored the chances she had been given to walk the walk. She tuned out the light and pulled up the covers. Counting herself blessed, Sue Thomas smiled as she fell asleep.

**THE END**

**A/N: My thanks to all you who gave me your precious time and read my little tale. That's what every author wants is for someone to read. **

**My double thanks to those who read and pressed the button to leave a message. After being read, every author craves feedback and I appreciate yours. Pryrmtns, jesus-chick, Kate, ryn, tehroyalfoshizzleness, pikados, shiawase, (confused) Person and aubreys-mom. You guys rock! **

**  
At last we are at the final reveal. Hector (Wreck), James (SE) , Shana, Block, Jaye, Flint, Beach, Sgt. Hauser, Gen. Abernathy, Doc, Polly and the gang are on loan from GI Joe. I set them in an alternate universe with Sue and crew because the Joe characters are just that, great characters to mix it up. Mara and Althea were adapted to fit the story. I'Lee and Brinn are original (not many nurses in the Joe world). **

**The next story in the series focuses mainly on Hector with several chapters concerning Sue and James relationship. I will post it if you are interested in reading it.**

**Again, thanks for reading my little tale. It's been fun. **


End file.
